Le bien, le mal
by opelleam
Summary: A quel moment la relation de Rin et Yukio a-t-elle évolué? Le premier baiser? La première caresse? Est-ce bien? Est-ce mal? OS - Twincest.


**Pairing : Yukio/Rin**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à ****Kazue Kato.**

**Spoilers : Post animé et basé sur ce dernier, j'ai à peine commencé la version papier.**

**Note : Ecrite en cadeau pour Yume Ka Mage dans le cadre de l'X-mast Event ****sur ****le forum FINTE. Il ne faut pas me tenter avec ce genre de pairing, je ne sais pas résister ! Twincest donc ! Et j'espère que j'ai réussi à respecter au mieux leur caractère.**

**Bêta: Tamaki  
**

* * *

**LE BIEN, LE MAL**

A quel moment leur relation avait-elle basculé ?

En toute honnêteté, Rin n'aurait pas été capable de le dire. Pour lui, il n'était d'ailleurs pas réellement question de basculement ou même de déviance. Il aurait plutôt parlé de continuité. Il avait toujours partagé un lien fort avec Yukio et, si le temps et les secrets les avaient légèrement éloignés l'un de l'autre, après l'attaque de Satan et l'éveil des pouvoirs démoniaques de son cadet, ils s'étaient sentis plus proches que jamais. Ce n'était pas tant que les choses avaient changé, elles étaient simplement plus profondes et leurs sentiments d'autant plus forts.

L'amour.

C'était l'amour qu'ils se portaient qui avait presque tué Yukio lorsqu'il avait offert son corps à leur géniteur, mais c'était lui qui l'avait sauvé, quand même ce monstre pensait qu'il serait impossible à son fils cadet de reprendre le contrôle de son enveloppe charnelle. C'était la peur de se perdre, la volonté de Rin à ne pas abandonner son petit frère qui leur avaient permis d'établir cette incroyable connexion.

L'apprenti exorciste se disait que c'était peut-être à ce moment-là que les choses avaient évolué. Quand ils avaient porté leur attaque de concert, enveloppés des flammes bleues comme un oiseau libérateur qui avait forcé les portes de Gehenna à se refermer. Quand ils avaient agi comme un seul homme, comme une seule âme.

Ils s'étaient couchés dans le même lit cette nuit-là, ils avaient fermé leurs yeux d'un même mouvement et leurs queues s'étaient emmêlées. C'était naturel de rechercher le contact après ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Finalement, peut-être était-ce là que leur relation avait quitté la voie des autres ? Mais dans leur univers, fait de démons, de possessions et de sorts, qui pouvait dire ce qui était normal et ce qui ne l'était pas. Après tout, depuis que Rin s'était éveillé à ses pouvoirs, il n'était plus tout à fait humain, même s'il avait eu du mal à l'accepter. Et maintenant que Yukio portait lui aussi les attributs prouvant sa diabolique engeance, devaient-ils se conformer aux normes des autres ?

Et quand bien même, en étaient-ils si éloignés que cela ? Dormir ensemble pour des jumeaux n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. D'ailleurs, le vieux n'avait jamais rien dit quand ils étaient enfants. C'était même plutôt naturel en fait. Et se serrer dans les bras l'un de l'autre ou poser sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de l'autre, enfouir son nez dans son cou et se sentir en sécurité, était-ce si étrange que cela ?

Au début, Rin ne s'était pas posé de questions. Etre proche de Yukio n'en soulevait pas pour lui et un innocent baiser sur la joue encore moins. Mais aujourd'hui, ceux qu'ils échangeaient étaient bien moins chastes qu'au départ. Ils étaient sur la bouche et fréquemment, leurs langues s'y mélangeaient. Et Rin n'avait pas besoin de l'avoir lu dans ses mangas pour savoir que ce genre de baisers était de ceux que des amoureux se donnaient. En un sens, on pouvait certainement le dire d'eux. Il aimait Yukio, comme un frère, comme une partie de lui-même et plus encore. Mais c'était un tout, un ensemble qu'il ne pouvait pas dissocier. Et c'était bien plus simple de dire qu'il l'aimait, point, pas de fioritures, pas d'explication, un fait, une évidence même.

Et la plupart du temps, cela lui suffisait amplement. Mais, il y avait des jours comme celui-là où il s'interrogeait. Il n'avait pas suffi de grand-chose, encore un groupe de filles en train de pavoiser devant son frère et Bon et les autres qui s'en étaient amusés en parlant de Yukio comme d'un bourreau des cœurs. En toute franchise, ça l'agaçait bien un peu, toutes ces greluches qui tournaient autour de son petit frère, mais comme toujours, il n'avait rien dit, parce qu'il savait qu'elles n'obtiendraient jamais rien. Mais peut-être était-ce simplement ce que lui espérait.

Il poussa un soupir alors qu'il remontait la couverture sur lui.

Yukio.

Yukio était à lui seul un monde à part, un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à Rin et puis il y avait les autres, les amis et les ennemis. Et s'ils ne parlaient de la profondeur de leur relation à quiconque, il n'avait jamais pensé que c'était pour la cacher. Mais peut-être que…

D'un autre côté, c'était aussi une question de moment et de lieu. Il y avait le temps du jour, des études, de la chasse au démon, et même quand ils étaient seuls au dortoir, il y avait encore celui de manger, de faire leurs devoirs, de parler. Puis venait le moment de se coucher, quand ils s'allongeaient côte à côte et qu'ils ne discutaient plus qu'à voix basse et qu'ils se collaient, leurs corps, leurs bouches, leurs langues, leurs sexes, leurs mains se joignant. Une part de lui se disait bien qu'il se mentait en se contentant de cette explication. C'est vrai qu'il n'aurait pas été à l'aise d'en parler aux autres mais parce que ça ne les regardait pas non plus. C'était entre lui et son frère. Et franchement, si cet amour avait pu repousser le diable lui-même alors il était plus pur que tout ce qui existait sur cette terre, non ?

D'autant que ce n'était pas comme s'il ne regardait plus les filles. Shiemi, par exemple, elle lui plaisait toujours autant. Et quand il arrivait qu'on les prenne pour autre chose que des amis, il rougissait toujours comme une tomate. L'idée ne lui déplaisait pas d'ailleurs. Seulement d'une, il était trop timide, de deux, il n'en ressentait pas le besoin. Peut-être parce que Yukio comblait ce qu'il y avait à combler à ce niveau-là.

« A quoi tu penses ? » chuchota justement ce dernier à son oreille.

Il venait à peine de le rejoindre, son corps encore chaud du bain dont il sortait. Il s'était glissé sous les couvertures et était venu se coller à lui après avoir soigneusement rangé ses lunettes.

« A rien, en particulier.

— D'accord. »

Rin se retourna, ses yeux bleus se fixant dans les prunelles émeraude de son frère.

« Tu t'interroges sur nous ?

— Ça m'arrive, répondit-il, comprenant tout de suite à quoi faisait référence son frère.

— Et ? »

Yukio haussa les épaules.

« J'ai rarement de réponses à m'apporter.

— Est-ce que tu crois que nous faisons quelque chose de mal ? »

Yukio soupira mais se rapprocha inconsciemment de lui.

« Mon cœur me dit que non, ma tête ne sait pas.

— Et que vaut-il mieux suivre ?

—Notre père t'aurait sûrement répondu ton cœur. »

Rin prit un instant pour peser ces paroles et finit par hocher la tête.

« Oui, tu as raison. »

Et puis, il enfouit le nez dans son cou pour respirer son odeur, satisfait. Yukio leva les yeux au ciel. C'était bien le genre de Rin de lancer un sujet grave et de se contenter d'une réponse de ce style. D'un autre côté, le cadet des Okumura ne savait pas quoi dire de plus. Une part de lui pensait qu'ils faisaient quelque chose de mal et une autre non. Et à qui pouvait-il en parler ? Certainement pas à Méphisto Phélès, dont il était certain par ailleurs qu'il était parfaitement au courant de la relation qu'ils entretenaient. Et Yukio ne parvenait pas à trancher quant à savoir si le fait qu'il ne leur fasse pas de remarques était rassurant ou terriblement inquiétant. Alors pour la première fois de sa vie, il faisait l'autruche, repoussant les questions quand elles devenaient trop pénibles.

Un soupir de contentement dans son cou le ramena à la situation présente et sa main vint se poser sur le dos de Rin, avant de se mettre à parcourir sa peau dans un lent mouvement de bas en haut. Il pouvait sentir les frissons qui se répandaient sur l'épiderme qu'il caressait rien qu'à la chair de poule qui en découlait et aux petits mouvements que cela occasionnait chez son frère. Il ne retint pas un sourire quand un long gémissement de bien-être s'échappa de ce dernier alors que ses ongles remplaçaient la pulpe de ses doigts et venaient terminer leur course à la base de sa queue. C'était une caresse dont il était, lui aussi, particulièrement friand.

Il sentit justement celle de Rin onduler doucement, passant sur ses jambes jusqu'à les contourner pour venir à la rencontre de la sienne. Elles s'emmêlèrent comme souvent. Yukio ne s'était pas encore bien habitué à avoir une queue. Elle avait un peu sa vie propre. Pour autant, il avait remarqué qu'une fois enroulée avec celle de son frère, elle se tenait bien en place. Elle était de toute façon beaucoup plus calme que celle de Rin, comme si leurs caractères s'exprimaient aussi à travers elles.

Le soupir de satisfaction, que poussa son aîné quand elles se furent emmêlées, répondit au sien. Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant et de grisant à la fois dans ce contact-là. Rin redressa la tête, les joues légèrement roses, mais Yukio n'aurait su dire si c'était dû à la chaleur qu'ils se communiquaient ou à un début d'excitation. Il tendit le visage vers son frère qui venait de déposer un baiser sur sa joue et qui lui souriait. Il lui rendit d'abord son sourire et ensuite son baiser, posant ses lèvres à la commissure des siennes.

Ils prenaient toujours leur temps pour cette phase d'approche. Il y avait toujours une certaine similitude entre le déroulement de leurs étreintes et la façon dont ils en étaient venus à s'unir la première fois. Comme maintenant, cela avait débuté par le simple fait de s'allonger l'un à côté de l'autre, par une main qui se pose sur le bas d'un dos et qui commence presque inconsciemment à y prodiguer des caresses. Puis une autre nuit, c'est un baiser sur la joue pour une bêtise. Le lendemain, le baiser est repris gentiment comme maintenant, il est reçu et donné avec la même tendresse, une fois, deux fois. Les lèvres dérapent et dérivent jusqu'à se toucher. La sensation vient allumer quelque chose, là, dans le creux du ventre. La première fois, c'est presque électrisant, à présent c'est la promesse de bien plus.

Leurs bouches se connaissent bien désormais, elles n'ont plus besoin de s'apprivoiser. Elles se moulent l'une à l'autre, s'ouvrent pour laisser passer leurs langues. Un frisson les parcourt alors qu'elles se rencontrent, toujours le même depuis la première fois. Rin pousse un gémissement et vient se coller davantage à son frère. Il y a un petit instant de flou où l'un comme l'autre hésitent sur la position à adopter. Mais les mains de l'aîné passent dans les cheveux de Yukio et l'attirent à lui, s'allongeant sous son corps qu'il accueille entre ses jambes. Comme toujours le désir les fait frissonner, les choses s'accélèrent. Les mains commencent à toucher plus franchement la peau de l'autre, à pousser les quelques vêtements qu'ils portent, à chercher un contact qui devient de moins en moins fraternel.

« Yukio », murmure Rin et sa voix a pris une intonation lascive qui finit d'allumer ce dernier.

Comme si les ondulations de son corps sous le sien n'étaient pas suffisantes pour lui faire perdre pied. Sans même sans rendre compte, Yukio entame un mouvement de va-et-vient, au rythme duquel son frère se cale rapidement, l'accompagnant dans ce mime de l'acte à venir. Leurs bouches se reprennent, leurs langues se caressent. Les mains de Rin se font plus demandeuses alors qu'elles viennent trouver les fesses de son frère et, les empoignant à pleines mains, renforcent ses mouvements. Yukio grogne, son sexe délicieusement enserré entre leurs deux pelvis, tout contre celui de Rin. Le baiser gagne en vigueur et l'aîné se fait écraser contre le matelas, mais ne s'en plaint pas, au contraire. Le désir s'est répandu en lui comme sa colère le fait parfois, le laissant pantelant et au bord de la frustration, le besoin d'agir bouillant dans ses veines.

« Viens », demande-t-il, exprimant plus clairement son désir dans un coup de reins des plus suggestifs.

La demande fait frémir son cadet. Ce dernier abandonne alors son cou dans lequel il vient de laisser un léger suçon qui sera parti le lendemain et prend sa bouche avec moins de douceur que précédemment. Et tandis que Rin écarte un peu plus les jambes et soulève ses hanches, il tend la main et tâtonne pour trouver l'huile qu'ils conservent désormais à proximité du lit. Cela les a fait rougir au début, plus maintenant. Ils savent à quel point cela peut faciliter les choses. C'est au terme de plusieurs essais infructueux et pour le moins frustrant pour l'un comme pour l'autre, qu'ils en étaient venus à utiliser ce qu'ils avaient sous la main pour permettre la pénétration, certaines expérimentations moins plaisantes que d'autres.

Un bruit sourd résonne alors qu'il vient de faire tomber un manga. Il le ramassera tout à l'heure. Il sait bien que sinon Rin ne le fera que le lendemain quand il voudra le lire. Il continue à chercher. Relever le visage ne lui servirait à rien sans ses lunettes, aussi n'essaye-t-il même pas de lâcher la bouche de son frère. Enfin, la forme sous sa main est celle qu'il souhaite, il s'en empare et avec regret se redresse. Rin le suit un instant, ses dents saisissant la lèvre inférieure de Yukio et puis il retombe en arrière et observe son cadet appliquer une noisette de lubrifiant sur ses doigts avant d'en enduire sa verge. La sienne réagit en se tendant un peu plus, l'envie lui mord les reins et il se tortille légèrement, incapable de se contrôler totalement. Il y a quelque chose d'incroyablement érotique à regarder son frère caresser son sexe de cette façon. Un jour, il faudra qu'il lui demande de s'amener à l'orgasme comme ça devant lui, mais pour l'heure, il ne parvient pas à lui en parler. Il a déjà du mal à le formuler dans sa tête.

Quand la main de Yukio descend entre ses cuisses, il les écarte un peu plus et rougit comme toujours quand il sent son index étaler la substance sur son intimité. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas être gêné, mais il réagit de la même façon quand c'est lui qui prépare son frère. Pressé d'en finir avec cette phase qui le met toujours un peu mal à l'aise, il attire de nouveau Yukio vers lui, l'empêchant de le pénétrer de la moindre phalange. Il a envie, maintenant, de le sentir en lui et chacun sait que Rin et la patience ne font jamais cause commune.

Son frère en sourit. Le comportement de Rin pendant le sexe est à l'image de celui qu'il adopte dans tout le reste, un mélange contradictoire de timidité, de passion et une impatience qui pourrait lui occasionner des blessures si Yukio n'y était pas attentif. Pourtant, quand la main de son aîné attrape sa verge pour l'inciter à le pénétrer, il ne résiste pas et, en une poussée, passe la barrière de son corps et s'enfonce en lui autant qu'il le peut, avant qu'un long soupir de contentement ne lui échappe.

Son frère, lui, grogne et gémit en même temps. Il aime cette sensation de brûlure autant que celle de plaisir. Quand ses yeux se posent sur Yukio, ce dernier se sent envahi comme toujours par un désir qui à un autre moment lui ferait peur. Mais pour l'heure, il s'y soumet avec empressement et avant même que Rin n'ait dit ou fait quoi que ce soit, il amorce un mouvement. Le corps sous le sien se tend et la mâchoire se contracte mais Yukio sait maintenant que cela ne veut pas dire que son frère n'aime pas ce qu'il lui fait, bien au contraire. Et le mouvement de bascule que fait ce dernier pour adopter une position qui approfondit encore plus la pénétration en est la preuve.

Comme toujours, Yukio essaye de se contrôler, n'usant pour l'heure que de longs et lents va-et-vient. Mais il lui est difficile de rester maître de lui bien longtemps.

D'un geste, il repousse les draps, il a chaud et le corps de Rin devient bouillant sous le sien alors même que son tempo s'accélère. Les gémissements qui se répandent dans la pièce, l'affolent plus que tout le reste et son désir commence à prendre le pas sur sa conscience. Aussi, quand il reprend la bouche de son frère, c'est avec une passion qu'il ne contient plus que très difficilement. Pourtant, ses mains, même fermes, restent douces sur les cuisses auxquelles elles s'accrochent et les doigts qui parcourent son dos alors que Rin s'abandonne de plus à plus à ses coups de reins ne sont que tendresse, malgré les marques qu'ils pourraient laisser. Quand Yukio se redresse, le regard que son frère porte alors sur lui est plus ouvert que jamais, offert même, pourraient dire certains. Il y a là, un besoin viscéral d'être aimé et rassuré, de savoir qu'il compte plus que tout pour une autre personne. Et c'est sans doute cela qui a raison de Yukio. Il se penche en avant et prend la bouche qui se tend vers lui. Le besoin de protéger Rin, d'être son havre de paix, son armure contre les autres et lui-même se propage dans son corps à l'image de son plaisir, violent et exigeant.

La possessivité.

Yukio s'y abandonne avec un plaisir honteux. A cet instant, alors même que Rin gémit son prénom, il sait que son frère n'est qu'à lui et inversement, que personne d'autre ne compte autant. Et cela comble ses propres besoins si proches de ceux de son jumeau. Il veut se perdre lui aussi dans l'autre, il veut retrouver la sensation de cette nuit-là, quand égaré dans les limbes où l'avait jeté Satan, la main de Rin est apparue et qu'il l'a saisie. C'est ce qu'il recherche dans l'acte de chair, la sensation de plénitude à ne faire qu'un avec son frère, que ce dernier soit à lui et rien qu'à lui. Il accélère. Le corps sous le sien se contracte violemment et Rin jouit dans un cri.

Le plaisir qu'il ressent à le voir atteindre l'orgasme est violent et égoïste. Il veut s'y abandonner et c'est pourtant à ce moment que la question de son jumeau lui revient en pleine face. Et il sait tout au fond de lui que quelque chose d'aussi bon ne peut être qu'un péché. Pourtant, il continue à se mouvoir en lui, s'approchant de sa propre délivrance. Et pendant un instant, il se sent au bord d'un précipice, déchiré entre l'envie de jouir et la peur de le faire. Comme s'il devait faire un choix entre le bien et le mal.

Mais Rin lui murmure alors qu'il l'aime et ses doutes et ses peurs s'envolent. Il succombe au plaisir, s'arrête et se vide dans l'antre qui l'accueille. Quand son corps se relâche, il se pose en douceur sur le torse de son frère, son visage venant se nicher dans son cou. Les bras et les jambes de ce dernier se serrent autour de lui et l'étreignent avec force pendant plusieurs secondes avant d'accepter de le relâcher. Finalement, Yukio se décale légèrement sur le côté et attrape sa main, entremêlant leurs doigts. Rin agitent les siens un instant, avant de resserrer sa prise et un sourire heureux éclaire son visage alors que le bonheur émane de lui.

Si aimer son frère est pécher, Yukio veut bien se damner pour lui voir cette expression.

Il n'a pas peur.

Il l'a déjà fait.

**FIN**


End file.
